Hell at the Beach
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: What do you get when you send a childish Draculina, a mad elder vampire, and a fearsome Hellsing leader on a vacation to the beach? A whole hell of a lot of trouble. Perhaps this is the trip that will change our favorite vampire's lives...unlives. Idea from Wolfyangel123
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**The idea for this storyline came from Wolfyangel123.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(Seras' POV)**

I breathed lightly as I slept soundly in my coffin. I heard a loud, annoying squeaking noise and then light shone in but I ignored it and continued to sleep.

"Police Girl," Someone whispered, I held my breath and cracked open my eyes. My eyelids were so heavy, I just wanted to go back to sleep. "Police Girl," I blinked stupidly at my Sire for a few seconds. When I realized that I was awake and he was talking to me I spoke.

"Master?" I whispered unintelligently, I then yawned and turned over onto my side. I curled up more and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. "It's morning still," I told him. "Go back to bed." I whispered as I slowly fell back asleep. He chuckled lightly and shook my shoulder. I groaned in annoyance and cracked open my eyes, silently telling him that I was listening. "What?" I grumbled and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a toothy grin and rose to his full height.

"Pack some clothes, we're departing in less than an hour." Alucard told me. I furrowed my brows, thinking over each word he had said slowly. I then shifted my head, looking up at him with an arched brow.

"What?" I questioned him. Was this a trick or did we have another mission outside of London? Or perhaps we were going undercover again? "Why?" I finally asked, turning over onto my back.

"You better hurry up, Police Girl, or we're leaving without you." He told me and then dematerialized. I shot up in my coffin and stared at the spot he was just in.

"Master, where are we going?" I asked though I knew that he wouldn't answer. "And who else is going?" I asked as I stumbled out of my coffin and fell to my knees carelessly. I hung my head and closed my eyes with another groan. "My one day off and I have to deal with this shit." I grumbled under my breath. "I just wanted to sleep in tonight."

**Quit your complaining and start packing. **My Master ordered, fledgling instincts took over and I bowed my head in submission with a sigh.

"Yes, Master." I whispered, I picked myself up off the floor and I dragged my feet tiredly over to my wardrobe. I pulled it open and looked inside. I mostly had uniforms and undercover wear. I had a few casual clothing and a single lonely dress on one side of my wardrobe. I clucked my tongue and rested my forehead against the cool wood of the wardrobe's door. "What should I pack, Sir?" I asked, still not sure where we were going. I heard my Sire sigh in annoyance and then he looked through my eyes to see what kind of clothing I had.

**Those three outfits on the black hangers will be fine. **I hesitantly grabbed the three outfits. These outfits were for nice weather, like when it was warm out or when I just wanted to lounge around. But lately in London its been raining nonstop...So...why these particular outfits?

"Where are we going, Master?" I whined, not liking to be kept in the dark. I threw the clothes over my coffin and looked back at my wardrobe.

**Save your questions for Integra. **He growled, I could feel that he was just as tired as me. We stayed silent for a while, neither one of us knowing what to say to the other. **That dress is rather nice. You should pack it. **Alucard commented, my eyes flickered to my black dress. I arched a brow and pulled it out of the wardrobe.

"This?" I asked him surprised.

**Yes, **He purred.

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side as I examined the beautiful dress. My fingers brushed over the cool fabric of the skirt.

**Because you look beautiful in it. I wish to see it on you at least once while we're away. **Alucard told me, I froze, my eyes becoming wide.

"Y-you think...I look beautiful?" I asked him with a small smile and a blush. My Sire chuckled at me.

**Of course, my Draculina. Now, finish getting ready. **He ordered then left my mind. I giggled and practically skipped over to my coffin after grabbed my red duffle bag. I packed my three outfits, my dress, two pairs of shoes, my toothbrush, hairbrush, and some cute panties. I zipped up my bag and glanced over at my bedroom door. Should I go speak with Sir Integra? Apparently she knew where we were going and was coming along. But why? Was the mission so serious that our boss had to come with us? This enemy of ours must be very dangerous. Hopefully we didn't travel by plane, I hated flying. And I always felt so nauseous when we fly over an ocean. It must be a side effect of being a vampire because I used to love boating and never got seasick. I shrugged my shoulders and exited my room. Perhaps I should go speak with Sir Integra, see what this mission is all about. I sprinted up the stairs and came to the bright foyer. I gasped and hissed lowly when I saw all the sun light that was blocking my way. I was still awfully young, only five months. I drank my blood five times a week but it wasn't enough. My skin still wasn't able to tolerate the sun.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath and gritted my teeth. My eyes skimmed over the foyer, looking for any shadows so I could sneak my way across the deadly, sunlit foyer. But there was no way around it. It was just one big, endless nightmare. I groaned and looked at the stairs longingly, really wishing that I could just go talk to my boss. I suddenly heard distant talking and then on cue Sir Integra appeared. She walked down the stairs, speaking with Walter who was carrying luggage. Behind them was my Captain, Pip Bernadotte. He smiled as he descended the stairs also carrying luggage. I blinked stupidly at them. Who all was going? I heard more talking and looked back to see Wild Geese now walking down the stairs talking. I arched a brow and expanded my powers curiously. The rest of the manor was empty. Where was everybody? Where was everyone going? Where were the servants? The accountants, doctors, and the noble men that worked for Sir Integra? Sir Integra, Walter, and Pip stopped in the foyer, setting down all their luggage. The Wild Geese piled out of the manor, leaving for the day. Where were they going? I gaped at everyone, beyond confused. Alucard's master stopped talking. She exhaled through her nose as she watched the last of the soldiers leave. Her eyes then skimmed over the foyer until they fell upon me. The Hellsing then looked surprised and she arched a brow at me.

"Victoria?" She called out to me. "What are you doing standing there? Did you finish packing?" I stared at her for several seconds and then nodded my head. My eyes flickered back to the front door but all of the soldiers were gone.

"Yes, Sir." I answered, I looked back at her, giving her a puzzled look. "Where is everyone going?"

"Where they like." Was her answer as she stuffed one of her hands into her coat pocket. Where they like? What did she mean by that? They weren't closing down the Organization were they? Where will I go? It's not like she paid me in cash. My payment was blood packs and a roof over my head. "Now, why aren't you in your coffin? We'll be leaving soon." She told me, my eyes became slightly wide.

"C-c-coffin?" I whispered, frightened. Oh no, that could only mean one thing...We're flying! I tensed, my teeth chattered uncontrollably. Sir Integra snickered at me, looking amused.

"You can't tell me that you're still afraid of flying, Police Girl." She said, I held my tongue, not wanting to admit my weakness of such a silly thing. "You've flown on a plane several times now. Besides you're sound asleep in your coffin during the flight, you barely notice it." She tried to cheer me up. I hung my head. I then heard a snicker behind me and jumped. I glanced over my shoulder to find my Master standing over me, eyeing Sir Integra.

"The only reason why she 'sleeps soundly' is because of me. If I don't put her to sleep she cries and screams the whole way there." Alucard grumbled, sounding very annoyed by it. Sir Integra arched a brow at me, surprised by my childish behavior. I gave her a bashful smile and shrugged my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and faced the front door.

"I don't care what you have to do just get her into her coffin." Sir Integra ordered with a wave of her hand and then exited the manor. Walter and Pip grabbed all the luggage and followed after the Hellsing. I gasped when arms went around me and I was picked up roughly. I gripped my Master's bigger hands that were locked around my stomach.

"Master," I whined and tried breaking out of his grasp as he carried me down the stairs. "I don't want to fly!" Blood tears welled up but none shed.

"I don't care." He grumbled and carried me back into my room. "You'll learn to face your fears, Police Girl." He growled as he practically dropped me into my coffin. Before I could sit up he closed the lid on me and locked it into place so I couldn't escape. A single blood tear slid down my cheek and I banged the palm of my hand against the lid.

"Master!" I cried out.

**Stop your crying, Police Girl. **Alucard spoke softly in my mind, for once not sounding disgusted that I was crying. **Go to sleep, Seras. When you awake we'll be there. **He said and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alucard's POV)<strong>

**An Hour Later**

An hour later after struggling to put Seras in her coffin I found myself on a train in first class. There was a small change in plans when we were driving to the airport. Walter started talking about lovely beaches, bright, amusing carnivals, and five star hotels. He said it was a place where we could sit back and relax; and something that could keep Police Girl entertained instead of bored out of her mind from being in some boring, old hotel. Immediately Sir Integra changed her mind about our destination and now we were on a train to Brighton. I chuckled amusement, silently wondering what Police Girl does to annoy my Master so much. I crossed my legs and locked my fingers together. I exhaled through my nose, for once in a long time I felt...peaceful? Relaxed? Perhaps this vacation of ours will be good for us. We've been so busy this last week. Night after night, Police Girl, the Wild Geese, and I went out on missions. We've killed at least two hundred and eighty vampires, and three hundred...forty ghouls? It was about time that we could actually get a week off without any artificial vampires running around and ruining our nights...Well..._their _nights. Since I actually enjoyed hunting the freaks down and killing them off. But then again...it's been quite a bore lately since none of them were a match for me.

As I stared out the window, looking at the fields of green grass and bright blue sky, I couldn't help but feel bad for Police Girl. She was in the cargo hold, fast asleep in her coffin. She drank her blood like a good little vampiress but her skin couldn't tolerate the skin. I actually felt bad for her because she would have loved this scenery and was missing it. My eyes flickered away from the window and I instead stared at the floor as I thought this over. Why was I thinking of my fledgling so much lately? She was constantly on my mind and I didn't know why. I guess it's because I was proud of her and...wanted to spend more time with her? I suppose it was time that I started paying more attention to her and help her develop in her vampiric skills. I smirked with a snicker and rose to my feet. Immediately Sir Integra and Walter's eyes flickered to mine.

"Where are you going?" She asked with an arched brow. She set her book down in her lap and rested her head against her fist as she stared up at me.

"Going to go check on Police Girl." I told her and then pulled open the sliding door. I stepped out into the small corridor and closed the door behind me.

"Don't cause any trouble!" I heard my Master bark at me. I chuckled lightly to myself.

"What on Earth would make you say that?" I purred even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I walked towards the back of the train. The other passengers on the train stared at me in wonder. They gulped and kept a far distance from me. Most turned their back, trying not to notice me. I ignored all the humans and traveled farther back. There was a single man sitting in the back in front of the cargo hold door. The human had white hair that was thinning and had lines all about his face. He looked up at me with black beady eyes and a warm smile. I arched a brow at him, surprised that the elderly man didn't fear me.

"How can I help you, young man?" The conductor asked as he raised a trembling hand up, offering it to me. I stared down at it nonchalantly, I couldn't remember the last time someone willingly offered me their hand. Just then an image of Seras taking my hand, deciding to become a vampire, popped into my head. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. Respectfully I shook the human's fragile hand and then pulled away.

"I wished to check my luggage." I spoke softly to the human, for once not wanting to sound mocking or cold.

"Hmn," He hummed as he studied me. "All is alright back there, Sir, I promise you that." He then looked away from me with an exhausted sigh. "But if you wish to check for yourself, go on back." He said, gesturing behind him at the door. He stood up and moved out of my way. I grinned and pulled open the sliding door, then closed it behind me. My eyes skimmed over the cargo hold. Luggage of all colors and sizes were packed away on the sides of the train. My eyes soon fell upon Seras' coffin that lied in the far back of the train next to my black coffin. My grin only widened and I started making my way over to it. My boots thudded against the floorboards, each footstep echoing off the walls. I kneeled before Seras' coffin and pulled it open. My dear little fledgling lied inside, sleeping peacefully.

"Seras," I purred her name, she stirred a little but didn't awaken. "Police Girl," I said a little more loudly. She closed her eyes tightly and shifted her head a little with a soft groan. "Awake, Childe." I ordered, her eyes flickered open and she stared up at me confused.

"Master?" She whispered, we stared at each other for a long few seconds. Her eyes then flickered around when she heard the noise of the train. _Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack. _Seras sat up in her coffin, her eyes skimmed over the cargo hold. "We're...we're on a train?" She whispered, I nodded my head.

"There's been a change in plans." I told her and rose to my full height. She gaped up at me.

"What?" She whispered. "A change in plans?...Sir, where are we going?"

"You'll see quite soon, Police Girl. We should be arriving in an hour." I told her, I then snickered and held out a hand to her. "Would you like to come with me?" Seras stared at my hand, not sure if she should take it.

"Isn't the sun still out?" She asked, sounding worried and plain scared. My grin fell and I dropped my hand.

"Yes," I answered, she shuddered and looked away from me. When she didn't say anymore I walked over to our luggage and fished through it. Seras watched me curiously for several seconds. Her head was cocked to the side, her blue eyes sparkling with interest. I pulled out two blood packs and zipped the bag back up. Afterwards I pulled off my red coat and walked back over to Seras.

"Master, what are you doing?" She asked when I draped my coat around her, making sure every limb and any visible skin was hidden away inside my coat. I didn't bother to answer her and picked her up bridal style. The small girl blushed madly and bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes tightly and hid her face in my coat with an adorable squeak. I chuckled at my fledgling and carried her out of the cargo hold. The conductor watched after us with furrowed brows.

"How long has your lady friend been back there?" He asked me but I never answered and continued on my way. "Excuse me, Sir, but I'll need to see her ticket and passport." I snickered and turned towards the elderly human. As soon as we made eye contact his black eyes were tainted red and he stood ever so still.

"She is a passenger, you already checked her ticket and passport." I told him, my voice and eyes pulled him into a trance. He slowly nodded his head.

"Yes," He whispered as if he remembered checking her ticket and identification. I then once more turned away from him and continued on my way. The conductor came back to reality and scratched his head. He started muttered stuff under his breath as he seated himself in front of the cargo hold once more. I carried her all the way back to our car. I pulled open the sliding door and stepped inside. Walter, Sir Integra, and the mercenary (Who was back from the dining car) looked at me strangely, surprised to see Police Girl here.

"Alucard, are you sure it's safe for her to be up here?" Sir Integra asked, setting down her book as she eyed me. I drew the doors shades, wanting Seras to have her privacy when she drinks her blood. I seated myself beside the window, across from the three humans, and set Seras down in my lap.

"I wouldn't have her up here if I didn't think it was safe for her." I said as I brushed a strand of loose hair behind Seras' ear. Her blush only deepened and she hid away more. I chuckled lightly at my shy fledgling and looked back out the window. "Is this what you've been missing?" I asked her, she cracked open her eyes and glanced out the window. Immediately she perked up and stared at the bright, beautiful scenery in awe. I admired my Childe as she stared outside. She reminded me of a child on Christmas. She was just so amused and overjoyed. I smiled softly at her and pulled her closer but she barely even noticed. "If you wish to stay up here with us, you have to drink your blood, Seras." I told her sternly and held up one of the blood packs. She didn't hesitate to take it from me. She bared her fangs and drove them into the plastic, quickly sucking on the blood inside. Her demon purred softly as she fed, her eyes flickering around as she examined everything that the train past.

"Hmn," I heard Sir Integra hum, I glanced over at her to see her smirking at me. I arched a brow and her smirk only widened. I gently skimmed her mind, trying to do it so she didn't know that I was in her mind. Apparently she was amused by the way I was holding Seras so possessively. My eyes became slightly wide and I glanced down at my arms. They were wrapped tightly around Seras' small form, keeping her crushed against my chest. My nose was practically buried in her blonde locks, her face only inches from mine. I usually didn't breathe...but I was curious...about my Childe's aura. I inhaled her scent and my demon purred. I then loosened my embrace and pulled back a little. I also held my breath so I didn't inhale anymore of her intoxicating scent. Seras finished her first blood pack. I grinned and took the empty pack from her, setting it down carelessly beside my thigh. She ignored my actions and didn't look away from the scenery, she didn't even blink. I raised my right hand and lightly petted Seras' hair absent mindedly. I looked back out the window nonchalantly and let my thoughts wander.

Our department was so very quiet. No one spoke a weird, there wasn't even the sound of clothes brushing together as someone shifted. All we heard was the train making its way down the tracks and Sir Integra turning the pages in her book every now and then. It stayed that way for many minutes. Pip leaned back in his seat, rested his head against the dark red cloth of the chair, and closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap. Walter would either stare out the window or stare at the floor as he went over his thoughts. The Hellsing continued to read some sort of book that I wasn't interested in. She was only half way through it, deciding to take her own sweet time with this story. And then the Hellsing sighed and set her book down in her lap. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at her. She furrowed her brows and looked at Walter.

"It's odd, isn't it? Having this time to ourselves?" She whispered, she then looked over at me. "When was the last time we actually had free time? To do what we want and not worry about the time?" Everyone thought about but we couldn't remember a time like that. Seras kept to herself, not minding the conversation that we were having. As I thought about it I realized that I _never _really had time to myself. Before, when I was human, and even before being enslaved, I was so busy running a country. Then when I was enslaved I was weighing hand and foot on Sir Integra and her ancestors. There were a few times at night where I would have an hour to myself but even then I was haunted by my past. Just sitting there in my dark chambers, dwelling on my past.

"I think this is our first vacation in years." Walter said, looking back at Sir Integra, she nodded her head in agreement.

"It's nice." She said with a soft smile as she rested her head against the seat. A few seconds later she sighed again and returned to her book. When I looked back out the window I saw a bit of sunlight peek out from behind clouds. Before I could do anything Seras hissed in pain and shot out of my lap. I gasped lowly, my eyes followed Seras. She hid herself under my coat, tucked away the corner of the wall and seat. I smelled her burning flesh and heard her soft groans of pain. "Damn it, Alucard! This wouldn't have happened if you would have left her in her coffin!" I growled lowly, angry that I was getting yelled at. I was just trying to cheer Seras up a little was all. I didn't know she was going to end up injured. I stood up and drew the blinds. The sun was immediately blocked off and Seras was safe once more.

I walked over to my Childe and scooped her up in my arms and seated myself in her spot. I propped my feet up on the seat, lying myself down on the soft cushions. I then crushed Seras' small form to mine. I grabbed her one injured arm and examined it. The skin over her wrist was crisped and all black. I purred softly as I licked over the wound gently. She stopped groaning and closed her eyes tightly. Her head fell limp against my chest, falling unconscious. I snickered in amusement and placed her healed hand on my chest. I then rested my head against hers and closed my eyes. It was still awfully early for us and we still had an hour left until we arrived at our destination. So why not fall back asleep with Seras until then?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I was gone for so long. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Seras' POV)**

**An Hour Later**

I was all curled up in something soft and warm. I purred away when I inhaled a familiar scent. Whose scent was that?...It wasn't mine or Integra's...It was definitely male. Pip? No...Alucard? I inhaled the scent again and purred louder. Yes, that was most definitely my Master's scent. I curled up more in the warm fabric and smiled softly. I heard someone talking and footsteps but it was all so muffled. I groaned and tried falling back asleep. I then thought I heard someone say '_wake her up. Wake her up.' _but I wasn't too sure. Wake who up? Hopefully not me. It was only the afternoon, I just wanted to sleep. I heard the squeaking of my coffin lid as it was pulled open. I groaned again and tried hiding my face in a...sleeve? Since when has my uniform have sleeves? I cracked open my eyes and stared down at red fabric. I don't wear anything red. I sat up a little and looked down at myself to see that I was wearing _my Master's red coat!_ My eyes became wide and I squeaked with a bright blush.

What in the bloody hell?! Why the hell was I wearing this?! I heard Alucard chuckle softly. My head shot up and I stared at my Sire who was kneeled beside my coffin...Wait...It was _his _coffin! I quickly climbed out...more like fell out of his coffin. I immediately stopped freaking out when I noticed that I was in an unknown area. We were in a dark, fancy hotel room. Beside me, sitting on the foot of the bed, was Sir Integra. She had her legs crossed and her arms folded as she stared down at me nonchalantly. Beside her was Walter, holding his hands behind his back formally.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked with furrowed brows as I stared up at the Hellsing. She snickered and gestured her head towards the window behind me. I glanced over at the window curiously and rose to my full height.

"Drakes Hotel," She told me. "A little way outside of London." I pulled the thick curtain back a little and peeked outside. The sun was hidden behind some clouds, it was safe for now. I smiled and pulled open one of the curtains. Our view was of an ocean and a big, white beach. There was a small pier where I could clearly see a giant Ferris wheel and a few other stands and small rides. I stared at it all in awe.

"What's the mission?" I asked curiously, wondering why a dangerous enemy would be sneaking around here.

"Mission, Victoria?" Sir Integra questioned, I arched a brow and faced my human master. She stared at me in wonder.

"Aren't we on a mission, Sir?" I asked, she then chuckled and shook her head.

"No," She told me. Now I was beyond confused. What the hell were we doing here then?! "The Queen ordered us to take a vacation because we've been working too hard and too long. So, we're spending a week here. Sir Penwood has agreed to look after my estate while we're gone." My eyes lit up and I smiled brightly. We had a week off and we were spending it here?! It seemed too good to be true! I ran back over to the window, nearly tripping over my Master's long coat. I leaned forward, staring out the window in overjoy. I couldn't wait to explore this place! I heard the squeak of the bed as Sir Integra got up. "This should last you the whole week. If not come and find me." Sir Integra said, I arched a brow and turned to face her. The Hellsing was holding out money to me. I slowly held out my hand and she dropped it into my hand. When I saw how much was there I gawked at it and then at her. She chuckled and shook her head at me. I smiled at the elder blonde and bowed my head to her.

"Thank you, Sir." I whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Seras, you've earned it." She told me as she rested a hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner. I gave her a soft smile.

"Still, thank you." I whispered, she nodded her head.

"Anytime," She muttered and then walked off towards the exit. Walter quickly followed after her. She opened the door but stopped before leaving. She slightly turned and looked back at me. "Oh, and Seras," She started. "if you decide to go out during the day make sure to wear something suitable." Her eyes flickered to Alucard. "Keep an eye on her, I don't want the same incident to happen that happened on the train." She told him sternly. He slightly bowed his head to her with a smirk.

"Yes, my Master." He purred, his crimson eyes then flickered to mine. I gaped at him as Sir Integra and Walter left the room. Wait...we were sharing a room?! He gave me a knowingly look and grinned. "You would be correct, my Childe." He purred and walked up closer towards me. "We have the room _all to ourselves._" He held out his arms, gesturing all around him. I gulped and took a cautious step back away from my mad Sir. I have never shared room with a male before.

"Oh!" I squeaked when I remembered that I was still wearing his coat. I struggled trying to pull off his coat and then held it out to him. My eyes were glued to the floor as a blush appeared on my cheeks. "Thank you," I whispered so lowly that it was barely audible. He snickered and took his coat from me. I gave a small smile and held my hands behind my back innocently. Alucard pulled his coat back on. At first...I thought I heard him purr...but that couldn't be right. Why would he be purring? I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me nonchalantly, holding a poker face...as if he was trying to hide something from me. But what? Did he know that I heard the purr and was now trying to hide it from me? Why did he purr?

* * *

><p><strong>(Alucard's POV)<strong>

I pulled on my coat. It was warm from her body heat and it held her lovely scent. I inhaled my Draculina's scent, a soft purr escaped me. I then remembered that Seras was in the room and quickly cut my purr short. I glanced over at the small vampiress to see that she looked confused. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. I stared at her blankly, waiting to see what she'll say. Did she know that I purred to her scent?...Why did I purr to her scent?...It was quite lovely though. I inhaled her scent one more time but kept back a purr. After several long seconds of staring at each other Police Girl sighed and looked away.

"We have a few hours left until dusk, my dear." I told her as I walked over to my coffin. She looked back at me curiously.

"I want to explore, Master." Seras whispered, looking back at the window. I shook my head at her and climbed into my coffin.

"Not during the day." I told her sternly, remembering when she was injured earlier on the train. I won't allow that to happen again to her. "The sun's beams is too much for you." Seas scoffed and dragged herself over to her coffin which was next to mine. I smirked at the girl as she pulled open her coffin lid and lied down inside.

"Goodnight, Master." She whispered as she curled up in a tight ball. She couldn't help the yawn that came over her.

"Good day, Childe." I purred, and then we both lowered our coffin lids. I was immediately encased in pure darkness. I relaxed against my crimson sheets and stared up at the lid of my coffin blankly. My Draculina's scent was permeating through the coffin. I heard a soft purr come from my demon. Why was my demon attracted to her scent?...Did I...want Seras? Is that what my demon wanted? Why? Perhaps the reason why I've been thinking about Seras lately is because...I wanted to have her. Keep her for a night or two since I doubted she wanted to be lovers with a monster. I smirked at the thought of taking Seras over and over again. The look of pleasure on her face as she cried out. There was only one other time when I thought of taking Seras as a lover. But after I turned her and she refused to drink her blood or sleep in a coffin like a proper vampire the thought didn't cross my mind again...until now. She's been drinking her blood _and was _sleeping in her coffin. She has changed over the last few months. I suppose I could take Seras as a lover sometime this week. But when will be the right time to make a move?

* * *

><p><strong>(Seras' POV)<strong>

I stared up at the lid of my coffin, deep in thought. Master was acting...kind of strange. Lately he's been close...very close. Was he feeling alright? I glanced at the wall of my coffin, knowing my Sire was on the other side in his coffin. I sighed and rested my hand against the wall as I closed my eyes. Did he want to spend more time with me? Perhaps he thought I was ready to start training? I smiled at the thought. When will he start me on my training? During vacation or after? I sighed but then caught Alucard's scent. My eyes flickered open and I froze. His scent was...I inhaled again with a small smile. I closed my eyes and curled up with a bright smile. _Amazing. _I didn't realize how intoxicating it was before. Was it always like that? I tried to think of the last time I was so close to my Sire but the only think I could think about was when he held me on the train.

I froze again and slowly cracked open my eyes. My Sire had...held me. Why did it take me so long to realize that? I hugged myself, kind of missing my Master's warm, strong arms. I felt so...content being in them. Was that natural for a fledgling to want to be so close to her Master? To seek his affection? I inhaled his scent one last time and then placed my hand back on the wall. I wish that I was in his arms again. I wanted to be near him...to feel him. Without even thinking about it I used my powers and easily phased my hand through the wood.

"Alucard," I whispered his name for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Alucard's POV)<strong>

My eyes flickered open and I gasped lowly. Seconds ago, with my strong vampiric hearing, I heard Seras whisper my name. It was the first time I had ever heard my name leave her lips. And I was stunned when it came to my realization that I liked hearing my name leave those lips. I wanted to hear her say it again. I focused more on my Draculina to find that she's wide awake and...using her powers? What was she doing? I curiously looked through my Childe's eyes to see that she had phased her hand through her coffin. Why? I phased my hand through my coffin and slowly stretched it out. My fingertips brushed over the back of her hand. She jumped, surprised to feel my hand. I smiled softly at my innocent Childe and clasped hands with her. She slowly relaxed herself and brushed her thumb over the back of my hand. I squeezed her hand lightly, letting her know that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. She squeezed my hand, silently telling me the same. I once more relaxed against my crimson sheets and closed my eyes. I fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling contentment and some other foreign feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seras' POV)<strong>

**Later That Night**

I slowly awoken from my sleep state and yawned. I cracked open my eyes and stared up at the lid of my coffin tiredly. I could still feel my Sire holding my hand. I smiled softly and used my free hand to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I wanted to stay in my coffin a little while longer but I then remembered where I was. I gasped with wide eyes and shot up. My head met the lid of the coffin and I fell back onto my back with a growl of pain. I grabbed my head with my free hand and gritted my teeth.

"God damn it. Stupid f-cking lid." I grumbled under my breath as I glared at the lid. I huffed in frustration and _intelligently _pushed open my lid first. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _That would have been the smart thing to do the first time, Seras._ My anger vanished and I went to go shoot out of my coffin but was stuck. I growled again in frustration and glanced down to see that my hand was still poking out through the wall of my coffin. I gripped my wrist tightly and tried pulling my hand free. How do I get out of this? _Come on, Seras, if you were able to phase your hand through the wood you most certainly can phase it out. _I tried focusing on my powers but I didn't know how I did it the first time. It just...happened. I guess my instincts just kicked in or something. I went back to trying to pull my hand free. I grumbled stuff under my breath. What's another way I can do this without breaking my hand or the coffin? I stopped and stared at my problem intently, hoping to see the answer soon.

"Hmn," I hummed and twisted my hand around in the wall of the coffin. I can't pull it or break it. The only way out of it was to phase my way out. I slumped my shoulders and sighed. This was going to take forever. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. I took slow, deep breaths and tried not to focus so much on my hand. You are nothing, Seras. Nothing but air. Just floating around and unnoticeable, especially towards objects. My train of thought was interrupted by loud, obnoxious cackling. I scoffed and cracked open my eyes to see my Sire standing over his coffin. He watched me in amusement, still cackling to himself like a madman. "What's so funny?" I growled through gritted teeth, glaring at the red bastard. He stopped his ridiculous cackling and walked up to me, eyeing my hand.

"You're the only vampire I know that would get stuck phasing through objects." He said, shaking his head as he judged me. "This is power is so simple, a vampire child could do it." I arched a brow at him.

"If it's so easy, then why am I having such a hard time?" I asked as I tugged on my hand again, trying to pry it free. He smirked and arched a brow at me.

"You _really _want me to answer that?" he asked sarcastically, I looked away from him with a small blush.

"No," I muttered and tried pulling harder. "Can't you help me?!" I asked, annoyed that he was just standing there watching me. Alucard sighed in disappointment and phased his hand through the side of the coffin. He gently gripped my hand and easily pulled it out. I sighed in relief and raised my hand to my face, wiggling my fingers freely. I then glanced up at Alucard and gave him a small smile. "Thank," He snickered and ruffled my hair.

"When we return to the manor, remind me to start you on your training." He ordered, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I replied respectfully. My eyes then flickered to the window. It was night but the pier was lit up. I could see the Ferris wheel, all big and bright. I could see the outlines of people as they walked around the pier, going stand to stand, ride to ride. My smile widened and I looked back at my Master. I took his gloved hand and tugged on it lightly, trying to lead him to the door. "Come on, Master." I whispered, hoping he would come with me. He stayed in his spot and arched a brow at me.

"Why?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Let's go to the pier." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No," He said sternly and pulled his hand out of my grasp. Alucard turned his back on me and walked over to the bed where our suitcases were.

"Oh, please, come with me, Master! It will be so much fun!" I told him as I followed after him. He unzipped his bag, I found that it was filled with old, worn books. He pulled one out and turned back towards me.

"You can go and enjoy yourself, Police Girl. But I'm not going to be dragged around all night to some human festival." He replied, I pouted my lip. He stared down at me, not at all affected by my mood. I then glared at the elder vampire and stomped my foot.

"Alright, fine! I'll go by myself!" I exclaimed and stomped out of the room like a child. I heard my Master sigh before I closed the door behind me. I started walking down the light blue hall but then heard a noise behind me. I swung around, hoping that it was my Master who decided to join me for the evening. But it was Pip. He was exiting a room that was across from ours. I frowned and watched the Captain as he walked up to me smirking.

"Where are you off to, Seras?" He asked, I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"To the pier," I answered as we walked down the hall together. "And you?"

"The mini bar in the lounge." He said happily. "Care to join me?" He asked, leaning in closer towards me with a seductive smile. I shook my head and hands at him.

"No, thanks." I said with a snicker.

"Oh, come on, one drink, Mon Cherie." Bernadotte practically purred, I blushed. Maybe one drink with him wouldn't hurt. We then heard a door close behind us. We glanced over our shoulders at a furious Alucard. Pip shuddered, fearing the elder vampire. I smiled, happy to see my Sire. Did he change his mind? He walked down the hall towards us with clenched fists. He glared at the Frenchman with burning crimson eyes. Pip paled but he didn't move a muscle, almost fearing that Alucard would attack if he made a run for it. When my Sire got to us his anger disappeared and his eyes flickered to mine. A toothy grin spread across his face that actually sent pleasure shivers down my spine. "Are you coming to the bar with us, Mr. Alucard?" Pip asked curiously, the human begging to God that the elder vampire will say 'no'. The ravenette didn't bother to look back at the human when he answered.

"No," He said, we both heard Pip sigh in relief. "Seras and I are attending the carnival this evening." A wide smile cracked my face and my eyes lit up. The male snickered at my reaction.

"Really?!" I practically shouted, he chuckled lightly at me and nodded his head.

"Yes," He purred, he then looked back at the Captain with a glare. "Enjoy your drink, human." And with that said Alucard made me face forward and started leading me down the hall towards the elevators. He rested a hand on my shoulder and pushed me along gently as he glanced back at the Captain over his shoulder. He gave the human a toothy grin and then turned away. Males were so very strange. I brushed it off and clicked the button for the elevator. The white button lit up and we waited several seconds for the metal container to ascend. The elevator hummed and the doors swooshed open. I got on first, my Master followed behind, still having that tight grasp on my shoulder. As soon as the doors closed he spoke. "Why do you interact with that particular human?" I looked up at my Sire curiously but he didn't bother looking at me. His eyes were narrowed, staring blankly at the metal doors.

"You mean...Captain Bernadotte?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The elder vampire glanced down at me, not looking too happy.

"Yes, the Captain." He answered, I sighed and looked away from him. I didn't know why either. I just...liked him. "In what way?"

"What?!" I asked stunned as I looked back at up at him. He was once more facing forward, glaring at the elevator doors...Was...he...jealous? But this was Master...why would he be jealous? But I could clearly see the jealousy in his eyes. That would also explain why he came out as soon as I started talking to Pip. He was jealous. So...Alucard...liked me?...Maybe even wanted me? I gulped and looked away from him with a blush. I didn't know how to feel about this information.

"Never mind, Police Girl." Alucard growled as the elevator hummed and then the doors swooshed open again, revealing the lobby. He exited the elevator first. I could feel his anger and slowly followed after him, cowering and biting my lower lip. What did he want me to say? That I wasn't in love with Bernadotte but with him?...Was I in love with him? I knew the answer to that. No, I wasn't in love with my Master. I mean...I liked him and all but there wasn't an intimate relationship between us. We were just Master and Childe, that's it...Isn't it? Is that why Master turned me? Because I was to become his lover? How long has he planned this? I was so very confused and wanted answers. I looked back up at my Master as he led the way out of the hotel. He didn't look as angry as before but I could still see a bit of anger flashing in his crimson orbs. I didn't want us to be angry with one another, I just wanted to have a good time with him. But the thought of him being jealous still plagued my mind. I couldn't just sweep this under the rug.

Alucard opened the front door for me and I stepped out into the cool, dark night. I waited patiently for him to exit the hotel and then we started walking, heading around the hotel to the back where the pier was. My fang dug into the my lower lip, tearing at it until it bled. What did I do? How do I react? Should I be worried?...But I wasn't worried. Because deep down...I knew that I loved my Master...I just didn't want to admit it because I didn't want my feelings hurt in the end. I didn't want something to happen and me end up crying my heart out. I didn't want to go through the feeling of being abandoned and all alone again. I didn't want to lose anyone ever again. That's why I was afraid of a commitment. That's why I was afraid of admitting my true feelings towards Alucard. Whenever he had walked into the room I would be in a lost of words. I would always stare at him lecherously. And...whenever I saw him speaking with Sir Integra...a surge of jealously always welled up. Why were these feelings appearing? Why were we suddenly jealous and aware of our feelings for each other? Were...we going to do anything about it? Or just let them go until we find another that we're sexually attracted to?

My demon growled at the idea of my Master taking another female. My eyes glowed a dark crimson and my fang ripped right through my lower lip but the pain went unnoticed. No! He must be mine! No other female can claim him, I won't allow it! I will bring a slow, painful death to those who even look at my Sire! My demon purred at the thought. With a smirk I brushed my thoughts to the side and put a pep in my step. I walked beside my Sire, he glanced down at me. I purred and held my hands behind my back innocently. The corner of his mouth curved a little, forming a smirk upon his face. He snickered under his breath and narrowed his eyes.

"It depends, what do you see in Integra?" I asked teasingly, I saw something flash in his eyes and a low gasp escaped from him. He quickly looked back down at me, giving me a dark look. "You're always talking to her on your spare time." I told him as I looked ahead of us, ignoring the look he was giving me. "Always admiring the moon with _her_." I hissed, my smirk fell and my demon was snarling lowly in anger. "I know you care for her." I whispered, a little disappointed with my two masters. They were more likely to end up together. I was a fool for thinking that Alucard wanted me. He wasn't jealous, he was just being protective. Of course. That's why he got between Pip and me. I was a daughter in his eyes. He was just trying to protect me from the perverted soldier. My irises returned to my regular blue and I stared at the ground in melancholy. Alucard gripped my arm tightly and threw me against the wall of the hotel. I gasped and looked up at my Sire with wide, fearful eyes. He glared down at me, looking so very angry.

"The relationship that I have with Integra is none of your business, Police Girl!" He shouted in fury. "Never speak of it again!" I trembled, I thought that I would have fallen to my knees in fear but I was frozen to my spot. I gave a single nod of my head, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, Sir." I said in barely a whisper. He slowly backed away from me and I stood up straighter but kept a weary eye on him. He sighed and looked away from me, feeling a little guilty for scaring me.

"And to answer your question, no. I don't love Integra." He muttered under his breath and then continued on his way to the pier. I stared after him for a long while. He didn't love Integra? But...the way he was towards her. The way he looks at her. Was he lying to me? Or did he truly mean it?...Did that I mean I had a chance with him? When he realized that I was following him he faced me and gave me a soft smile to calm me. "Are you planning to stand there all night?" He asked with an arched brow. I stayed frozen in my spot, my voice caught in my throat. When he saw that I wasn't going to budge his smile fell and he sighed. He then surprisingly opened his arms to me. "Come to me, my Draculina." He whispered, immediately I ran right into his arms. I wrapped my short arms around his form and buried my face in his soft but yet hard chest. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I apologize, Childe, I did not mean to frighten you. I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard," I whispered, his embrace tightening when hearing me whisper his name. "I shouldn't have asked. I stepped out of line." He purred and stroked my back with his thumb ever so lightly.

"Come along, Seras, let us enjoy the night together." He spoke softly to me, I pulled my head back and smiled up at my Sire.

"Yes, Sir." I purred.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(Alucard's POV)**

"It depends, what do you see in Integra?" Seras asked in a teasing manner, a low gasp escaped from me. I quickly looked back down at Seras, giving her a dark look. Why was she bringing this up? I clenched my fists as my look darkened further. "You're always talking to her on your spare time." She told me as she looked ahead of us, ignoring the look I was giving her. I saw her shudder but I didn't sense that she was afraid of me. "Always admiring the moon with _her_." She hissed, her smirk fell and her demon was snarling lowly in anger. Was Seras...jealous? I calmed down just a little but was still very angry that she even brought this up. Integra and I were far from being lovers. Yes, I may care for the little human in some way but the way a father cares for a daughter. I had helped raised the little Hellsing and grown attached to her. But I could _never _see her as my mate or ever as a lover.

"I know you care for her." Seras said in barely a whisper, I could see the disappointment clear as day in her magnificent crimson eyes. Her irises returned to her perfect, sparkling blue once more. She stared at the ground in melancholy. At this point I was beyond furious with Police Girl. Could she not sense the feelings between us? Could she not sense that I did care for her and perhaps even loved her? Didn't she feel the same? Before I knew what I was doing I gripped her arm tightly and threw her against the wall of the hotel. She gasped and looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes. I glared down at her, my demon snarling, my rage only growing.

"The relationship that I have with Integra is none of your business, Police Girl!" I shouted in fury. "Never speak of it again!" She trembled in my grasp, but was frozen to her spot. She gave a small nod of her head, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, Sir." Seras said in barely a whisper. I then felt a little guilty for scaring my Draculina. She didn't understand, it wasn't her fault. She was just asking me, I shouldn't have snapped on her. I slowly backed away from her, she stood up straighter but kept a weary eye on me. I sighed and looked away from her.

"And to answer your question, no. I don't love Integra." I muttered under my breath and then continued on my way to the pier. How could she think that I loved Integra? I was disappointed in her. I thought she knew how I felt. I saw the look in her eyes every now and then. She knew that I was jealous as soon as she started talking to Pip. She knew it angered me when she hung around that soldier. Didn't she care for me the way I cared for her? Didn't she want to become my lover? I stopped in my tracks when I realized that Seras wasn't following me. I turned around and faced her with a soft smile to calm her. She was still pressed against the wall, fear present in her beautiful eyes. "Are you planning to stand there all night?" I asked with an arched brow.

She stayed frozen to her spot, her voice caught in her throat. When I saw that she wasn't going to budge my smile fell and I sighed. I then opened my arms to her, wishing to comfort my fledgling. "Come to me, my Draculina." I whispered in a soothing voice, immediately she ran right into my arms. Seras wrapped her short arms around my form and buried her face in my chest. I chuckled lightly at her, finding her quite adorable. I wrapped my arms around her tightly but possessively. "I apologize, Childe, I did not mean to frighten you. I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard," She whispered, my embrace tightened when hearing her whisper my name. My demon purred softly as I stared down at her lovingly. "I shouldn't have asked. I stepped out of line." I stroked her back with my thumb ever so lightly.

"Come along, Seras, let us enjoy the night together." I spoke softly to her, she pulled her head back and smiled up at me.

"Yes, Sir." She purred with that bright smile that made me grin. I stroked her hair as my eyes bored into hers. I'll just have to prove my love to her, win her heart. And then I'll take her as a lover...No...Taking her as my lover wasn't right. She meant more to me than a lover. She shall become my Queen, and if things work out right between us, she shall become my mate. First I need to see if she is my other half. Seras stared up at me curiously, her smile faltering slowly. I could sense that she was curious about the look I was giving her. She then shuddered but smiled back up at me. I chuckled softly.

I wanted to make love to my little Draculina, here and now. But now wasn't the right time. She was confused and by the smell of it wasn't even aroused. My grin faltered and I stopped stroking her hair. When will be the right time to take her as mine? Seras sighed and boldly took my hand. I watched her with an arched brow as she pulled out of my embrace and started leading me to the pier. I snickered at the young girl who was far more interested in the pier than her own future mate. I shook my head, all newborns were like that if they found their mates early but don't realize until much later.

The white sand was soft under our shoes as we walked through it. The moon brightened everything but the water looked like a sea of darkness as it rippled and small waves washed over the land. I grinned at it, wondering how Seras will feel about a late night swim. That is if she drank plenty of blood then she can step a little way into the ocean. But if not she'll suffer and long, agonizing death. My grin fell when imagining my little Draculina writhing in pain in her watery grave. My demon growled softly, wishing to protect our chosen mate from harm. I held Seras' hand tighter and pulled her closer to me. Her smile fell and she glanced up at me surprised.

"Master, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes skimmed around to see what had bothered me.

"I'm fine, Police Girl." I muttered and distance myself from her a few inches. She sighed and frowned at me for several seconds.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a whisper, not sure if she should drop the matter. I narrowed my eyes and brushed her off. When I didn't answer she huffed in irritation and looked ahead of us. As we got closer the carnival music and the customers talking only got louder. Seras smiled brightly as she looked around. "Where should we go first, Sir?!" She asked, we stopped at the edge of the beach, standing a foot or two away from the pier. She glanced back up at me, her wide smile showed off her baby fangs. I grinned at my small vampiress.

"Wherever you would like, Police Girl." I said, something twinkled in her eyes and her head shot forward.

"Let's start...OH! Over here!" She squealed as she tugged on my hand and started leading me. I shook my head at my overjoyed fledgling. How the hell did Walter know she would be so entertained by all of this? The butler knew my fledgling better than I did. Police Girl pulled me over to a small stand. Behind the stand stood a chubby little man surrounded by stuffed animals of all colors and sizes. He wore a checkered black and white shirt with beige kakis. He had rosy cheeks and a thin, curly mustache. The elder man smiled at Seras kindly when we stepped up. But as soon as he laid his eyes on me the smile disappeared and he shuddered.

"How can I help you two...lovebirds?" He asked when he saw the way Seras clung to me. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks and a toothy grin appeared on my lips. I looked at Seras out of the corner of my eye, highly amused of what people thought of us. She quickly unwrapped her arms from around mine and took a step away from. She held her hands behind her back and shook her head.

"Oh...we're not...like that." She muttered under her breath but the elder man didn't hear her. He just chuckled lightly at her shyness and stepped aside so we could see into the stand.

"The objective of the game is to knock these bottles down. If you succeed in knocking them all down, you get whichever stuffed animal you desire. If you only knock one or two down, then you can only get one of these." He told us as he held up a small blue elephant. "You get three tries. Would you like to give it a go, Miss?" Seras looked up at me nervously.

"Can we, Sir?" Seras asked, I arched a brow at her. Why was she asking me?

"If you wish to try, Seras, then do so." I told her, gesturing towards the stand. The smile returned to her face and she looked back at the stand. She nodded her head at the elder man and pulled out the money Sir Integra gave to her. She happily exchanged this money for three balls and got some change back.

"Whenever you're ready, little Miss." The elder man said as he stepped out of her way. The small blonde took in small little breaths as she raised the ball and stuck out her tongue, trying to concentrate. I folded my arms and snickered at my servant. What was she doing? She then threw the ball but missed the top bottle by a few inches. My grin fell and I looked back at my Draculina. What _is _she doing? She could have easily hit that using her third eye...Hell! She didn't even need to use her third eye! Any human could've gotten that shot! She threw her second ball but it barely even reach the bottles, instead it flew off to the side. I was then wondering if my Childe was mentally challenged. Perhaps the soldiers were right, she was just a stupid, little blonde. I sighed and hung my head in disappointment. I couldn't watch this any longer. This was just sad. She threw her last ball with a small grunt but still missed the bottles. The elder man laughed at my Childe and gathered the balls on the ground. "That's alright, little Miss, you tried your best." Seras sighed and looked over at me.

When I didn't look or say anything to her the elder man cleared his throat. I glanced over at the human to see him staring at me, almost giving me a dirty look. I glared at the human who had the balls to give me such a look. He glanced at Seras and then gestured towards me to come to him. I scoffed and took a step towards the human. His glare intensified and he leaned in closer to me so Seras wouldn't be able to hear. "The little Miss was losing on purpose, she wants _you _to win her a stuffed animal." I stared at the human surprised. She was losing on purpose? How ridiculous! Why would she do that?! "Trust me, Sir, I get lovebirds like you two all the time. The girl is always happy when her boyfriend wins a stuffed animal for her." I sighed and stood up straighter. I glanced back down at Seras who stared at the ground pathetically. Slowly another grin appeared on my face and my demon purred. I still believed that Seras had lost because she was bad at it but I wasn't going to hold that against her. I will gladly win my little mate a stuffed animal...although I didn't understand the purpose for it. What was she even going to do with it? Wasn't she too old for fluffy, hugging objects?

"Another three balls," I purred as I took some of her left over change and handed it over to the chubby, little man. He gave me a small smile and happily handed me three balls even though all I would need was one. I picked up one of the white softballs and swiftly threw it. The ball was thrown at an alarming rate and ended up shattering two of the thick bottles, that were supposedly unbreakable, and knocking the rest off. The chubby, little man blinked stupidly at what was left of the six bottles. Seras giggled in amusement, gleeful that I won her a prize. The elder man looked back at me, giving me a dumbfounded look. After several long seconds he finally spoke.

"Which prize would you like?" He asked in a whisper. My eyes skimmed over each of the stuffed animals.

"That one," I said in a purr as I pointed at a soft, black teddy bear. The elder man gulped and then quickly handed me the bear, wanting me to leave as soon as possible. I faced my Draculina and presented her the bear. Seras gasped lowly and before I knew what was happening she was attacking me with a death hug. She had her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, her face buried in the crook of my neck. I froze when I felt every inch of her body pressed up against me. Her luscious breasts were crushed to my hard, muscled chest but she seemed unaware of it. Through her skirt I could actually feel her body heat and ever so desperately wanted to cup her. Her spikey, blonde locks were tangled with my mass of black locks. Her warm breath wafted over my neck as she giggled. I was unable to wrap my arms around her, breathe, or even say anything. I just felt myself grow painfully hard for the beautiful blonde.

"Thank you, Master!" She whispered in my ear, I only grew harder for her. Damn it, Seras! If she kept this up I would end up attacking her. She pulled away and smiled up at me. I drove my nails into the palm of my hands, trying to control my urges and my demon. I forced myself to give her a soft smile and then ruffled her hair to reassure her that I was fine. She then looked away from me and admired her new bear.

"Perhaps one day I'll show you how not to throw a ball like a girl." I teased her. A smirk suddenly appeared on her lips and she looked back up at me with an arched brow.

"Are you implying that I'm incapable of throwing a ball properly, and winning the game myself?" She asked, I snickered at her.

"It is quite obvious that that's what I'm implying since I had to win the game for you." I said, her smirk only widened.

"Oh, no." The elder man said as he face palmed himself and shook his head at me. "If only they'll learn."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically as her eyes glowed a dark crimson. I grinned in delight as I watched the beautiful creature walk over to me and shoved the black bear into my hands. Seras then stalked back over to the stand and set money down in front of the elder man. "One ball, please." She purred, not bothering to look away from me.

"On-one ball?" The man asked her surprised.

"One," She repeated, that smirk never faltering. The elder man sighed and shrugged his shoulders at her. He set one of the softballs down in front of her. "Thanks," She purred as she picked it up.

"Good luck," He whispered to her, hoping that she'll make it on the first shot to prove me wrong.

"I don't need luck." Seras muttered, we watched her curiously as she started to walk away from the stand. I chuckled lightly and watched her with an arch brow. How adorable. Police Girl was really trying hard to prove me wrong about her skills. When she was at least ten to twelve feet away from the stand she barely even looked at her target before she threw the ball with such force. The ball went flying past us so fast that it was even hard to catch with my vampiric sight. I gasped lowly when I heard glass shatter and quickly looked over to see six missing bottles. The elder man looked at the missing bottles in amazement and then clapped his hands at her with a bright smile.

"Wonderful, little Miss! Good job!" He congratulated her. She purred happily as she walked back over to me with a smug smile.

"The first time was just for your benefit." She said. "Don't _ever _doubt me again." She then took the black bear from my grasp and turned her back on me. "Give him that cute, white bear." She said with a giggle. The elder man laughed with her and held out the white bear to me. But I was too distracted at the moment as I watched her walk away. My little mate was just amazing! Full of surprises and wasn't afraid to prove herself! She was just settling herself more and more into my cold, dead heart. I couldn't wait to take her as mine. I licked my lips like a hungry wolf while my eyes glowed a bright crimson. I took the white, fluffy bear from the elder man and stalked after my little Draculina. She hugged the bear to her chest, burying her face in its soft fur, and skipped away. I caught up to her in no time. Her blush brightened and she hid her face more into the bear I got her. I glanced down at the bear she got for me. It was exactly like hers but with white fluffy fur. I scowled at the small creature.

"Tickets," I heard someone ask for. I looked up to see that Seras had stopped in the line for the Ferris wheel.

"Tickets?" Seras repeated, blinking stupidly at the human who held his hand out to her. Suddenly an anger washed over me, my demon glared at the human who made my Draculina stop smiling. "What tickets?" The human glanced over at me, waiting to see if I had any tickets. But as soon as we made eye contact he froze, his eyes tainted a dark crimson.

"Thank you," He said politely as if we gave him our tickets. He then stepped aside so Seras and I could get on. She looked up at me curiously, wondering if I had anything to do with this. I didn't bother looking at her and walked past her. I seated myself on the hard padded seat and waited for Seras. She quickly sat down next to me. The bar was immediately put into place and we were moving backwards and up so the next passengers could get on. But unlike us they had tickets. I exhaled through my nose, disappointed in my behavior this evening. If Sir Integra ever found out that I broke a stand and hypnotized someone just to get my Childe to smile, she'll stake me out in the sun. Usually I used my powers only when necessary. But today I was acting like a newborn who just discovered his powers. I scowled at the thought, disgusted with these foreign feelings and actions. Seras continued to stare at me, concerned about my sudden change.

"Master, are you alright?" She asked, cowering when she sensed my annoyance.

"I'm fine, Police Girl." I growled lowly as I stared off into the distance.

"Was it me?" She asked curiously. I gasped lowly and looked back at her. Was Police Girl starting to figure it out slowly? Did she know the reason why I was acting this way was because of her? She was no longer looking at me. Her head was lowered and she bit her lower lip nervously. "Was it because I never answered you about...liking Pip?" She continued to ask questions. I clucked my tongue and leaned back in my seat. So she doesn't fully understand why I've been acting this way this evening. "Why do you care?" She finally had the courage to make eye contact with me. We stared at each other for a long while, waiting for the other to speak. Her eyes searched my face, looking for her answers. When she didn't find any answers she sighed and lowered her head again. "It's only fair that I give you an answer since you answered my question about you and Integra." I perked up to this but actually feared that I might hear an answer I won't like at all. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Pip is...my best friend." Seras whispered, searching for what she felt towards the soldier. My demon and I calmed down a little, relieved that she didn't hold any feelings for him. "Although...I have thought about...dating him to see where it would go." She admitted in a whisper with a small smile. My demon snarled in rage, infuriated that the solider might have taken my Seras' heart before I could. I quickly spoke up before she could say anymore.

"There is no point in dating him." I growled lowly as I looked away from her. Her smile vanished and she looked back up at me.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"He's human, Seras." I told her. "He's not even a virgin, so you wouldn't even be able to turn him." She was then glaring at me, the look of disgust on her face.

"Why would I ever want to turn him? I will _never_ take a human's life and turn them into something so _awful_..." She immediately stopped, realizing that she was going too far. I sighed in disappointment. Did Seras regret this life I have given her? Did she not want my dark gift? Suddenly I felt a form brush against mine. I glanced at Seras out of the corner of my eye. She had scooted closer towards me and was now giving me a bright smile. "Although, I do enjoy our nights together, Master Alucard." She whispered, trying her best to reassure me. I gave her a small grin and wrapped my arm around her small form. I pulled Seras closer to me, she squeaked and her whole face turned a dark shade of red. I chuckled lightly at my Draculina and looked up at the bright moon over our heads. She sighed in contentment and curled up more against me with soft purrs, reminding me of a kitten.

"You're right," She whispered. "I shouldn't get too attached to Pip. He's human, one day he'll die...but I'll still be here. Forever nineteen...Forever wandering the Earth." I looked down at my Childe to see that she was deep in thought but also admiring the moon. Was now the right time to make a move? I didn't hesitate and gripped the young girl's chin. I made her look back up at me. Her sparkling blue eyes met bored into mine. They were so perfect, so beautiful. They held such warmth and a gentleness, they were so full of life. I haven't seen anything like it in all my years.

"But you don't have to wander the Earth alone, Seras." I told her, her eyes became wide and she gasped. "If you wish, I'll be there for you...I will _always _be there for you. Like how you're always here for me." Before she knew what was happening I dove in and crushed my lips against hers. They were so soft, so warm, so delicious. I kissed her harder, devouring her sweet lips. I wanted to ravish her. Seras froze in my grasp, staring at me with wide fearful eyes. Before I could deepen the kiss further she pulled away and scooted away from me, panting out of breath. I could hear that her heart was racing in her chest. I stared at her for a long while. I now knew for sure that Seras was my mate. The kiss had given me my answer. But the way she denied me...it was quite plain that she didn't want me. But then I suddenly smelled her arousal. I sat up straighter with a wide toothy grin. No, she did want me, she was just unaware of what these new feelings meant. She didn't realize that I was her mate, not yet anyways. I licked my lips with a cackle, I could still taste her there.

"Delicious," I purred, she froze again, her breathing and heart stopped at the same time. I saw a shiver travel down her spine. Seras slowly raised one of her hands and traced her lips with her fingertips. "Don't you agree, Police Girl?" After several seconds her hand fell limp in her lap and she looked up at me with furrowed brows. As I stared down at her I came to realize something. My chest vibrated as I cackled and showed off my rows of sharp teeth as I grinned. "That was your first kiss!" Seras suddenly paled and bit her lower lip. Her eyes flickered away from mine and she gave a small nod of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seras' POV)<strong>

I honestly didn't know how I should feel about the kiss. It was...brilliant! But...Alucard was my Sire, my Master, did he really want a relationship like that? His words raced through my head, I could still feel his lips against mine. I wanted to believe him but he _must_ be joking. I bit my lower lip and looked back up at Sire.

"Master," I whispered, his grin widened when I finally decided to speak. His gloved hand came up and cupped my cheek. I flinched, surprised by the action. "S-since you were...my first kiss," I gulped. "do you mind if we do the kiss over again?" I asked curiously. I never imagined my first kiss to be so fast but yet so heated. I always imagined just sitting here with the person, looking deeply into their eyes. We would then both lean in and kiss slowly but passionately. What was I thinking? Alucard...wasn't the passionate type. he was more like a wolf, he just wanted to devour me. He chuckled when I asked, more than happy to kiss me again. I licked my lips, not being able to wait to feel his lips on me again. I slowly leaned in even though he never really did give me an answer. I closed my eyes and locked lips with my Sire.

Surprisingly this time the kiss was soft and passionate like how I imagined it. I calmed down a little and happily kissed him back. He stroked my cheek with his fingertips, the other hand he placed on my waist and pulled me closer. He purred happily and shifted his head to deepen the kiss, but it wasn't hard like last time. Was this still my Master? He wasn't acting like it. He's been acting quite strange this evening...but I liked it. My eyes flickered open to prove that I was still kissing Alucard and not some stranger. His crimson eyes bored into mine. I blushed and my heart raced. How long was he staring at me for?! I pulled away with a nervous giggle. I licked over my lips, tasting my Sire there. He leaned back with a wide toothy grin, watching me closely.

"Well?" He purred, wanting to know the results. I slowly made eye contact with him, my blush brightening.

"Well...Uh..." I muttered, not sure how to tell my Sire that he was a good kisser. I was very aroused from the kiss and wanted more. Alucard's grin widened and he scooted closer towards me. I gripped the bar nervously and looked away from him with a smile.

"You know that I could just drink your blood to get an answer from you." He reminded me, I closed my eyes tightly and sucked in a breath of air.

"I enjoyed it!" I admitted to him, my answer was a cackle from him. I could feel his form shaking next to mine. I cracked open my eyes and peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was grinning down at me, highly amused. Alucard then gripped my chin and made my look back up at him. My smile faltered and I gasped as I stared up at him.

"I could kiss those lips all night long." He purred to me, showing off his fangs as he grinned. I paled and gulped. Was he serious? I pulled out of his grasp and looked away from him, scared of what was happening between us. Just yesterday everything was normal between us...But suddenly my Sire is getting closer and closer to me. Why? I bit my lower lip and tried to ignore my demon that wanted to take over and..._ravish _the male...Her male..._My _male. But Alucard would never like how...dominant and possessive I was getting. He would never see me as his equal. Could I honestly take him as a lover?

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Wolfyangel123 ~ Vampire from Hell! **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry to say that for the time being I will not be updating any of my stories. I have come across a few personal problems and need time to sort things out. If all goes well, I'll be back in a few weeks. If not, then I'll probably quit Fanfiction all together. **

**Have a good day/night, thank you. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
